1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility vehicles, and, more particularly, to utility vehicle racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility terrain vehicles (UTVs) are commonly used to travel and carry small cargo loads across varied terrains. Typically, UTVs are smaller, more open, and travel at lower speeds than road-traversing automobiles. UTVs are also typically designed to be outfitted with varying accessories to allow the UTVs to be used to fulfill a variety of specialized tasks.
One type of accessory that a UTV can be equipped with is a dump bed and associated dumping mechanism. The dump bed and dumping mechanism allow for material, such as gravel or mulch, to be loaded into and carried by the UTV to a dump site, where the dumping mechanism can be employed to tip the dump bed and dump the material from the dump bed. To maintain a more even weight distribution and allow the UTV operator to see clearly, the dump bed and associated dumping mechanism are usually placed at the rear end of the UTV, opposite the front end where the engine of the UTV resides. This configuration limits the UTV's storage space when the dump bed and dumping mechanism are being utilized, since anything placed in the dump bed will be dumped to the ground when the dumping mechanism is employed.
What is needed in the art is a utility vehicle with increased storage space compared to known utility vehicles.